


Приглашение

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Приглашение

\- Это наверняка ловушка, - Савада Цунаёси щурился на лист тисненой бумаги. - Хибари-сан, ты же не собираешься...  
\- Собираюсь. - Кёя забрал лист из рук Савады.  
\- Я бы тоже собрался. - Гокудера Хаято закинул руки за голову и качнулся в кресле. - Такая тупая ловушка, и за пятьдесят тысяч баксов, не слишком ли?  
\- Пятьдесят пять, - рассеянно уточнил Савада. - Но кому могло понадобиться...  
\- Кому угодно. - Ямамото развел руками. - Ты же знаешь, Цуна, недовольных много.

Недовольных и правда хватало.  
Война закончилась только для Вонголы - для всех остальных ее вообще не было.  
Не было Бьякурана Джессо и семьи Миллефиоре, не было разрушительных боев, не было бесконечного множества смертей. Просто в один прекрасный день Вонгола неожиданно для всех оказалась слишком уж сильной, неприятно влиятельной и неудобно правильной. Было бы странно, если бы всем это нравилось - всем, кого в этом новом исправленном мире Бьякуран не подминал под себя, не вырезал начисто, не взрывал в собственных штаб-квартирах. Всем, кто снова был жив и снова хотел влияния, власти и денег.  
Подарок аркобалено оказался шкатулкой с двойным дном, и теперь из этой шкатулки вываливались все новые и новые сюрпризы.

\- На Ближнем Востоке нас не любят, - заметил Гокудера.  
\- Тем хуже для них. - Кёя собрал остальные бумаги и сложил обратно в конверт, в котором их доставил прямо в особняк Вонголы случайный курьер из DHL.  
В крови вскипало предвкушение, оно терлось песком под кожей, заставляло острее ощущать материальный мир, делало плотную дорогую бумагу похожей на бархат, а тонкую золотую вязь на конверте - на вышивку шелковой нитью. Аккуратно сворачивая листы, Кёя удивлялся: неужели никто из них не понимает, чьих это рук дело? Неужели не очевидно, что только один человек может прислать Хибари Кёе приглашение провести "романтический уикэнд" в самом дорогом в мире отеле.  
К тому же прислать так, чтобы о нем узнала вся Вонгола.  
Конечно, это была ловушка.  
И конечно, Хибари Кёя собирался позволить себя поймать. 

Это было гораздо проще, чем искать Рокудо Мукуро по всему миру: просто полететь в Дубай; просто предъявить документы на имя Харинезуми Кёи - которые тоже лежали в конверте; просто прийти в номер - ройял сьют, даже не обычный люкс: чувство меры этому человеку знакомо не было.  
И сделать с ним все, что Кёя успел запланировать за десять лет.  
Не с номером.  
Но номер тоже пострадает.

Рокудо Мукуро исчез сразу после победы над Бьякураном. Когда все остальные вернулись из машины Ирие, его уже не было в Намимори. Хром опечалилась, хотя и старалась это скрыть. Люди Мукуро пожимали плечами и заявляли, что он им не отчитывается. Варийский иллюзионист делал вид, что спит с открытыми глазами или вообще не понимает, о ком идет речь.  
Гокудера - Хибари заметил - выдохнул с облегчением: похоже, ничего хорошего от Мукуро он не ожидал.  
Савада искренне расстроился, что не может поблагодарить Мукуро за участие в войне.  
Остальным было все равно.  
Хибари Кёя не расстроился, не обрадовался и даже не заподозрил Мукуро в трусости.  
Он просто стал ждать дальше.  
И судя по всему, дождался.

Дубай, в это время года даже не жаркий, Кёе почти понравился. Наполненный стеклом, металлом и геометрически четкими небоскребами, он напоминал не город, но план города. Отель, в котором ждал заказанный номер, издалека тоже смотрелся неплохо - светлый парус над ровной синевой Персидского залива.  
Внутри отель оказался ужасен.  
В нем все было слишком: слишком кричащие украшения, слишком сверкающая отделка, слишком услужливый персонал - немедленно забравший у Кёи легкий чемодан и документы, усадивший в слишком мягкое кресло и окруживший слишком назойливой заботой.  
И все это было кстати: на двадцатый этаж, полностью занятый ройял сьютом, Кёя попал в состоянии едва сдерживаемого раздражения.  
Сопровождавший его коридорный несколько раз поклонился, пробормотал что-то об удачном отдыхе и о том, что в номере о Кёе позаботится личная горничная, и шарахнулся в сторону к зеркальной стенке лифта, когда Кёя нарушил каменную неподвижность, чтобы войти наконец в номер.  
Дверь лифта с тихим звоном закрылась.  
Кёя прикрыл глаза.  
Он почти не смотрел по сторонам с того момента, как преодолел КПП при въезде на занятый отелем искусственный остров: так было проще обнаружить иллюзии. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно заметит хоть что-нибудь, - но до сих пор не обнаружил ровным счетом ничего. Это настораживало и одновременно пробуждало легкую тень разочарования. Неужели он ошибся, и сейчас его просто попытается убить местный шейх, доверху налитый нефтью и банально недовольный тем, что Савада мешает каким-нибудь его делам?  
Это было бы скучно.

Шорох под лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж номера, заставил его открыть глаза в ожидании атаки - но это оказалась всего-навсего горничная: она вышла из скрытой под лестницей гардеробной и слегка поклонилась. Кёя мельком посмотрел на нее: худая высокая блондинка с черными глазами и тонким европейским лицом - неудивительно, в Эмираты, кажется, кто только ни ехал за нефтяными деньгами. Синее форменное платье с накрахмаленным фартуком сидело на ней несколько вызывающе - возможно, из-за почти непристойной длины, открывавшей кружева на чулках. Но иллюзий вокруг нее тоже не было, и потому она не заинтересовала Кёю.  
Он рассеянно кивнул, предоставляя женщине заниматься тем, чем ей полагалось заниматься, и пошел осматривать номер.  
Номер оказался невероятно, почти безвкусно роскошным; он был наполнен сотнями и тысячами мелочей, призванных делать праздный отдых приятным; в нем наверняка было бы крайне неудобно сражаться.  
И он был пуст.  
Кёя обошел просторную гостиную и совмещенную с ней столовую, с сомнением покосился на вазу с фруктами, поднялся на второй этаж и без особого интереса изучил огромную ванную, сверкающую позолотой и цветной эмалью; в джакузи могли бы, наверное, одновременно поместиться человек пять, и все же она занимала едва ли треть ванной.  
Спальня оказалась еще просторнее; сквозь панорамное окно, выходившее на залив, лился предвечерний свет, заставляя вышивку на покрывале бескрайней кровати играть золотыми искрами. Белый конверт, лежавший среди подушек, Кёя заметил не сразу.  
"А теперь попробуй отсюда выйти, Кёя", - предлагали легкие насмешливые буквы на тонкой бумаге.

Кёя едва осознавал, что улыбается, когда быстро спускался по витой лестнице в холл, к дверям лифта. Матовая, шероховатая на ощупь кнопка вызова не засветилась при нажатии. Панель связи с портье тоже была отключена.  
Кёя улыбнулся шире. А потом вспомнил о горничной.  
В гардеробной ее не было. Кёя попытался вспомнить, видел ли он на фартуке горничной бейдж с именем - но вместо этого вспомнил край слишком короткого синего платья над черными кружевными чулками.  
Синего.  
Весь персонал отеля, который он видел до сих пор, был одет в коричневое с золотом.  
Но волосы? Глаза? Отсутствие иллюзий?..  
Кёя расстегнул пиджак, сунул руки в карманы и пошел в гостиную.  
"Горничная", уже без парика и цветных линз, сидела там, сложив на инкрустированный столик ноги, казавшиеся из-за чулок и короткой юбки бесконечно длинными, и катала из ладони в ладонь яблоко.  
\- Ты ведь ждал от меня иллюзий, Кёя? - ласково поинтересовалась она. Он. Рокудо Мукуро. Иллюзионист. Хранитель Тумана Вонголы. Мечта и цель Хибари Кёи. - И так слепо проигнорировал то, что было у тебя перед носом. Ох, какая неосторожность.  
\- Пожарный выход? - спросил Кёя вместо ответа.  
\- Заблокирован электронным замком. - Мукуро улыбнулся и подбросил яблоко. - А замок отключен. Хочешь попробовать выбить дверь? Не знаю, найдешь ли ты за ней лестницу.  
\- Я не собираюсь убегать. - Кёя прислонился к стене, продолжая разглядывать Мукуро. Почти с удовольствием. - Я собираюсь убить тебя.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что ты попробуешь, - доброжелательно согласился Мукуро. - И даже, вероятно, не один раз. Но, Кёя, сейчас вечер пятницы. Уикэнд закончится в воскресенье. И раз уж ты принял мое приглашение...  
\- Хорошо. - Кёя оттолкнулся от стены и пошел к столику. Сел в кресло и улыбнулся Мукуро. - Я хочу чаю. Зеленый, гёкуро, без добавок.  
\- Что, прости? - Мукуро едва не уронил яблоко. Кёя едва не почувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным местью.  
\- Это хороший отель, - невозмутимо сообщил он. - Значит, горничные в нем должны уметь заваривать чай. Разве нет?

Оказалось, что чай заваривать Мукуро умеет.  
Опустив перед Кёей поднос, он обошел столик и упал в кресло напротив. Кёя взглянул с рассеянным недоумением - как посмотрел бы на персонал, забывший свое место, - но Мукуро не обратил на этот взгляд внимания, закинул ногу на ногу и сплел пальцы на колене. Идиотский наряд его, похоже, не смущает, - подумал Кёя, почти машинально скользя взглядом по острому колену, по сцепленным худым пальцам с тяжелыми даже на вид кольцами Ада, по белым складкам фартука на синей ткани короткого платья, смявшегося на бедрах совсем уж неприлично. Кёя смотрел не на платье, Кёя смотрел на Мукуро.  
Десять лет тот показывал вместо себя картинку, обманку, нарядную, издевательскую и раздражающую, и теперь Кёя жадно искал отличия - сам не зная, хочет он увидеть следы десяти лет, проведенных без движения в химическом растворе, или предпочел бы обманываться дальше.  
Мукуро выглядел как обычно - или, может быть, почти как обычно. Под закатанными рукавами платья видны были шрамы и темные следы на предплечьях, в открытом вороте кожа казалась слишком бледной - и все же он определенно чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем можно было ожидать.  
Это Кёю вполне устраивало.  
\- Солнце? - наконец спросил он.  
Мукуро всегда все понимал с полуслова - даже когда делал вид, что представления не имеет, о чем речь.  
\- Варийское, - кивнул он.  
\- Значит, ты имел дело еще и с Варией. - Чай горчил, хотя заварен был по всем правилам.  
\- Я со всеми имею дело, Кёя. - Мукуро шевельнулся в кресле, повел плечами так, словно уже устал сидеть. - Это только с тобой я развлекаюсь.

Кёя думал, что выдержит дольше. Или что Мукуро выдержит дольше?.. Что будет дразнить медленно, слово за словом, отпуская едва заметные колкости, приближаясь к опасной границе, но не переходя ее сразу же, одним легким небрежным шагом.  
Мукуро никогда не умел сдерживаться.  
Кёя тоже.  
Он аккуратно поставил чашку. В следующее мгновение столик полетел в угол гостиной, звеня рассыпающейся посудой. Когда об пол ударился чайник, тонфы были уже в руках - а Мукуро стоял напротив, крутя перед собой трезубец, и улыбался ясно и радостно. Кёя подозревал, что сам улыбается так же.  
\- А ведь еще только вечер пятницы, - сказал Мукуро, и три лезвия скользнули вдоль Кёиной скулы.  
\- Зачем откладывать, - возразил Кёя, и тонфа уже готова была врезаться в подбородок Мукуро, когда тот качнулся назад и поймал тонфу на трезубец.  
\- Ты соскучился. - Улыбка Мукуро сверкала, словно еще одно лезвие. - Я тоже. 

Пламя выплеснулось, прохладный воздух номера дрогнул, наполняясь огнем, расцветая лотосами, белыми с розовой сердцевиной. Кёя шагнул в огонь, и почувствовал, что улыбается шире. Мукуро, самый опасный противник в его жизни, лучший из тех, кого он знал, вышел из огня навстречу.  
Словно действительно соскучился.  
Пол вздыбился, раскололся, начал рушиться из-под ног.  
\- Скучно. - Кёя даже не пошатнулся, слишком знакомыми были все эти иллюзии. Слишком часто он видел их во сне. - Что-нибудь новое у тебя есть?  
\- Птички, - сказал Мукуро совсем рядом, почти на ухо; Кёя невольно развернулся, вскидывая тонфу, ударил вслепую, промахнулся. Огонь исчез, но с затянутого тьмой потолка ливнем обрушились стаи чудовищных зубастых тварей.  
"Птичек" встретили иглы Ролла; твари кричали, умирая, рассеивались черной дымкой.  
\- Это всё? - Кёя позволил Роллу вернуться в коробочку.  
\- Это было приветствие, - Мукуро возник из пустоты в двух шагах перед ним, закрутил трезубец; правый глаз пылал Пламенем Тумана. Даже дурацкий костюм горничной не делал его смешным. Кёя засмотрелся - и лотосовые стебли сплелись вокруг, обняли и крепко сжали.  
\- Стекла на полу, - заботливо предупредил Мукуро, когда Кёя замер в неловкой позе.  
\- Боишься порезаться? - Кёя медлил, зная, что может уничтожить путы в любой момент. Почти наслаждаясь.  
\- Нет, что ты, - почти ласково откликнулся Мукуро. Цветок на гибком стебле погладил Кёю по лицу, нежно и невесомо. - Но тебе будет неудобно стоять на коленях.  
Пламя вырвалось из-под контроля, стебли, связывавшие Кёю, лопнули, как гнилые веревки. Мукуро расхохотался, отступая.

Еще через пять минут драка продолжалась; через десять она уже закончилась. Исход ее решен был в тот момент, когда Кёя упал на одно колено, как будто не выдержав очередной атаки, - и Мукуро вновь засмеялся, торжествующе и победно, а в следующее мгновение на его шее с лязгом сомкнулось одно из колец облачных наручников. Другие браслеты поймали запястья, заставили выпустить трезубец. Мукуро расширил глаза - непонимающе, даже растерянно - и упал на колени, когда цепи дернули его к полу.  
\- Жаль, что не на стекла, - сказал Кёя, выпрямляясь.  
Мукуро улыбнулся ему - снизу вверх, насмешливо и нагло, совсем не так, как стоило бы улыбаться проигравшему.  
\- Итак, Кёя? - Даже кровь, пузырившаяся на разбитых губах, стекавшая из угла рта, не могла ни смыть эту улыбку, ни испачкать ее. - Что теперь?  
Он присел рядом. Прикоснулся к волосам Мукуро - нежно, почти так же, как гладили его щеку лотосовые лепестки, - собрал пряди и сжал кулак так крепко, что Мукуро скривился.  
\- Нравится чувствовать себя беспомощным? - негромко спросил Кёя, наклоняясь ближе. И вздрогнул, когда Мукуро ответил:  
\- Нравится, что тебя это заводит.  
Он всегда всё понимал.  
Кёя смотрел, как по подбородку Мукуро стекает кровь на шею, в разорванный ворот платья, как Мукуро облизывает ее с нижней губы, а потом поднимает руку - медленно, очень медленно, насколько позволяет ему тяжелый браслет наручников, - и кончиками пальцев обводит Кёино лицо. От этого прикосновения, слабого, почти бессильного, Кёю прошило острым колючим напряжением, пальцы как будто оставляли на коже жгучий след.  
\- Ты так меня ненавидишь, - сказал Мукуро, и в его словах Кёя услышал удовольствие, почти восторг. Вот тут Мукуро ошибался - но это не имело особого значения.

На вкус его кровь оказалась такой же соленой и металлической, как Кёина собственная. От толчка Мукуро послушно откинулся на спину, платье с треском разошлось с одного рывка, под платьем на Мукуро оказалось странное, отталкивающе изящное белье, кружевное - но при этом очевидно мужское.  
\- Это зачем, - спросил Кёя, не слыша себя, и Мукуро улыбнулся, слизывая кровь:  
\- А ты хотел, чтобы я обошелся без трусов? Могло бы выйти неловко.  
Кёя не успел еще понять, что он имел в виду, - но уже чувствовал, что это неважно. Кружева оказались не прочнее платья, Мукуро вздрогнул и пошевелился, когда Кёя повел ладонями по его бедрам, засунул под задницу - жадно, торопливо ощупывая и сжимая. Слушаясь беззвучной команды, облачные наручники вздернули руки Мукуро за голову.  
\- Жаль, - сказал Мукуро одними губами. Кёя не стал вникать, было не до того. Толкнул ноги Мукуро, заставляя раздвинуться, устроился на коленях между ними, дернул молнию брюк.  
\- Значит, ты готовился.  
\- Не до такой... - начал говорить Мукуро, но это уже тоже было неважно.  
Кёе было больно, Мукуро наверняка еще больнее, и все это доставляло удовольствие - тяжелое, густое и с каждым движением все более обжигающее. Мукуро скривился, зажмурился, потом открыл глаза и уставился на Кёю - внимательно и как будто равнодушно. Но движение, которым он подался навстречу, говорило много больше, чем взгляд.  
\- Хочу услышать, как ты кричишь, - пробормотал Кёя, толкаясь сильнее, качаясь назад и толкаясь снова. И Мукуро ответил, уже не улыбаясь, так серьезно, будто и впрямь говорил что-то важное:  
\- Так заставь меня.  
И тогда Кёя перестал сдерживаться.

Мукуро закричал не сразу - сперва он стонал, изгибал спину, упираясь в пол затылком, дрожал под руками Кёи, двигался навстречу его толчкам - и закинутые за голову, сжатые кольцами браслетов руки тоже дрожали, гнулись, пальцы сжимались в кулаки, разжимались, сплетались между собой.  
\- Ну? - потребовал Кёя, входя на всю длину, ему уже не было больно, и Мукуро, наверное, тоже не было, можно было бы сделать ему больно как-нибудь иначе, подумал Кёя, но не стал - Мукуро вскрикнул, низко и протяжно, шумно вдохнул и выдохнул:  
\- Еще.  
Кёя кончил несколько минут спустя, несколько минут, наполненных криками, стонами, горячим шумом в ушах; может быть, он стонал и сам - к счастью, этого он не слышал. Отстранившись, в каком-то бездумном оцепенении он смотрел, как из Мукуро течет его сперма, - и не сразу понял, что Мукуро шепчет, просительно и настойчиво: "Кёя!.."  
Его член, горячий и гладкий, мгновенно налился кровью у Кёи в ладони, пульсировал в ответ на каждое движение, и глядя, как Мукуро бьется на полу, в обрывках платья, в пошедших стрелками чулках, с запрокинутой головой и скованными за головой руками, и все еще совершенно не смешной, ни капли, - Кёя почувствовал на собственных губах улыбку.  
Кончив, Мукуро закрыл глаза.  
Перекатил голову, уткнувшись лицом в плечо, и молчал несколько секунд. Кёя успел засчитать их себе как окончательную победу, а потом Мукуро повернул голову, глаза сверкнули знакомо и привычно.  
\- Как я уже говорил, - сказал он таким тоном, будто они все еще пили чай, - сейчас только вечер пятницы. Надеюсь, продолжение уикэнда тоже доставит нам обоим удовольствие.  
И шевельнул руками, намекая на неуместность браслетов.  
Кёя молча подтянул брюки и нашарил в кармане коробочку.

\- В этом номере есть огромная джакузи, ты видел? - говорил Мукуро, уже сев и потирая запястья. - И кровать здесь, кстати говоря, совершенно роскошная, хотя, конечно, в том, чтобы трахаться на полу в гостиной, есть свое очарование. Кстати, обошлось без стекол, очень любезно с твоей стороны, и еще...  
\- Если ты хоть раз, - сказал Кёя, не дослушав, - переспишь с кем-нибудь другим. Я тебя убью.  
Мукуро замолчал и посмотрел на него - и смотрел так долго, что Кёя успел ощутить холодное сомнение.  
\- Видишь ли, Кёя, - наконец сказал Мукуро и лизнул ссадину возле косточки на запястье. - Если с кем-нибудь переспишь ты, я убью вас обоих.

Кёя кивнул, чувствуя, как охватывает его ровное, умиротворенное спокойствие: все важные вопросы были решены, а уикэнд - действительно - только начинался.


End file.
